


Oikage Poem Collection

by Molnija



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I don't know how this happened, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molnija/pseuds/Molnija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikage poems, not necessarily related to each other.</p><p>The first one just kind of happened, so I figured I'd make a collection for if I ever do anything like this again. Will update very irregularly since I need to be in The Mood for something decent to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oikage Poem Collection

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not usually one for more abstract poetry, my stuff is pretty straightforward most of the time, but here we are.
> 
> I think about Oikage a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first actual poem since November 2015, so bear with me, I might be kinda rusty. ;A; Posted this on Tumblr first and then decided to take it to AO3, so yeah.
> 
> Work time: less than ten minutes. What can I say. I get stuff done in a heartbeat or I don't at all when it comes to poetry. That's kinda how I roll and it's really frustrating, but hey, it works?

and maybe you’re starting to give in to the way he hurts you.

  his eyes  
    cold  
    warm  
      (which is it)  
  that you’re getting lost in  
  as if he’s reaching out  
  pulling you under  
    ~~you drown~~  
    you breathe  
      s l o w l y  
        gasping for air a storm at a time  
  until.  
  [it stops; suddenly. you’re alone.]

  his touch  
    as firm as fragile  
  as if he’s afraid to break you  
  ~~as if he’s afraid to care~~  

  » _I hate you_ ,«  
    you lie.  
  what you mean to say is › _I wish I didn’t know you_ ‹  
  what you mean to say is › _I want to be like you_ ‹  
  what you mean to say is › _I ~~love~~ you_ ‹

but you can’t because you can never love yourself.  
  (or maybe you can learn to.)  
  or maybe he can teach you how.  
    once he knows it himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥ Tumblr: http://fluffballtooru.tumblr.com


End file.
